A Christmas That Leaves A Mark
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Prequel to "Winter Tales"; Thor can't keep his hands off of Steve's pregnant belly, and as much as Clint allows Bruce to touch his own pregnant belly, he's highly embarrassed of his stretch marks. However, Bruce doesn't seem to mind. So when Tony gives Clint stretchmark cream for X-mas, Clint loses it. But thankfully Bruce is there to comfort him. (: Bruce/Clint Steve/Thor; MPREG!


The crispy chilly air filled the New York air and everyone was driving around trying to find the gifts they needed for friends and loved ones. The usual frost and icing was causing issues with public transportation thought and iced the roads making it difficult to get anywhere unless you felt courageous and brave enough to walk the sidewalks.

Snow had begun to fall, efficiently covering NY in the pretty, white powder. Christmas music sprouted from everywhere, loud speakers aiding in spreading the joyful music anywhere it could reach. For once in a lifetime, New York was actually calm. No one was anything, but happy. It seemed as if the holiday joy had rubbed off on everyone, including the villains. But no one complaining and definitely the almighty, powerful Avengers who lay lazily around the common room of Stark tower. The feelings shared outside was mutual to the feeling in Stark tower. It took a lot of convincing, but Pepper had gotten Tony to agree to decorating the tower and allowing them to have their first Christmas together. Her, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha were in charge of decorating and nothing in the tower was left untouched. Everything had a sense of holiday spirit.

Since Fury hadnt called any of the Avengers, it was predicted that they were going to have a peaceful, happy Christmas together. With everything actually there. Thor wasn't going to Asgard any time, not with his husband due date lingering closer. Bruce and Tony promised to stay out of the lab, Bruce willingly so he can also take care of his expecting husband. Tony did it only because Pepper threatened him by using his Iron Man suit against him. It was cruel, but he agreed. And the three SHIELD spies had nothing better to do since they weren't on a mission. Well Steve and Clint had been restricted from physical activity in the field for months now, but they didn't have to worry about their spouses going away for a dangerous mission without them. For once in their lives, they weren't desperately to be kicking someone's ass at the moment. They were relaxed sitting around the fireplace drinking hot coco with their friends.

Wait a minute… friends? No the Avengers weren't friends. Hell, they've passed that level long ago. They're family now. Especially with two new arrivals due in a few weeks.

Christmas was only 2 days away and the Avengers all went out and brought each other's presents in advance, so all they had to do was wait for the day to come. To pass the time, they played games, watched movies and drank like sailors. Well… most of them anyway. Steve and Clint were stuck drinking water while they watched with pouts as they're friends enjoyed some hard, strong liquor. Steve didn't want to drink at all since the alcohol didn't affect him, but he just felt left out so that's why he pouted. Clint on the other hand was having a hard time not taking Bruce's and chucking it down before Bruce even realized it was gone. But he forced himself to hold back and he sat there, arms crossed across his extended belly with a pout. What made it even worse was that Natasha was teasing him.

She placed her bottle in front of him and waved it in the air. When Clint reached out to yank it from her, she moved before he could and laughed hearily. "Damn you Romanoff." He muttered, tipping back his water bottle and chugging the rest down. Natasha just laughed heartily.

Two hours later, everyone got bored of their games; Tony being the only one that gets somewhat drunk. It was Pepper that suggested they watch a Christmas movie for the upcoming holidays. Everyone agreed and after much deliberation it was decided that they watch 'Black Christmas'. Pepper only wanted a Christmas movie, but Tony had convinced her to let everyone watch it because it was one, just a horror one. Natasha, Darcy and Clint had backed him up. Thor, Jane and Steve just stayed silent, not caring what they watched. Pepper frowned in defeat and sighed. "Fine!" She had exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "We'll watch the movie!"

"Yes!" Tony, Natasha, Darcy and Clint shouted while Bruce went to retrieve the disk.

Which is how you found the Avengers and friends sitting around the common room of the tower watching 'Black Christmas' 2 days before Christmas day. They were sprawled all over the floor and couches. Steve, Thor, Natasha and Pepper took up the main couch; Steve and Natasha in their lovers' laps. Bruce and Clint were on the love seat, with Clint in between Bruce's legs. Lastly, Tony and Darcy were laid on their stomachs facing the screen, resting their heads on their hands with Jane sitting on the recliner, her head resting on the headrest.

Everyone relaxed when the movie started and their eyes were drawn to the screen. It was somewhere in the middle of the movie when Thor pulls up Steve's shirt to reveal his large, prodding belly and begins to absentmindedly rub his partner's belly. Steve smiles at the contact and nuzzle closer to Thor, well as close as he can get with his large belly.

Clint catches the movement out of the corner of his eyes and turns his head discreetly to see Thor rubbing Steve's stomach. His eyes almost pop out of their sockets when his eyes land on Steve's side expecting to the large, ugly stretch marks that he has on his own body. There're not there! Steve's side is completely clear of those horrible marks.

Bruce turns his head when Clint does and watches what Clint is watching. When he sees his partner's shoulders slump in sadness, Bruce misreads it and assumes Clint just wants to have his belly rubbed as well which is exactly the opposite of what Clint wants. Bruce was, of course, happy to oblige and begin to lift Clint's shirt. When Clint realized his shirt was being lifted and his stretch marks begin to show, he reacted immediately. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and shoved it down to conceal his stomach once again. Bruce looked up in concern as he looked up to meet Clint's eyes. Clint looked sheepishly down at his stomach, avoiding Bruce's questioning gaze. Bruce resulted to putting a finger under his chin and forcing him to look up. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question, 'Are you okay?'

Clint nodded reassuringly and whispered into Bruce's ear softly, "I'm going to bed." He said a hint of defeat in his voice.

"But the movie's not over." Bruce whispered back.

"I'm tired." Clint said standing from his spot with Bruce's help.

"Do you want me to come?" Bruce asked aloud. No one paid any mind to what they were saying because the screen was now playing a killing scene.

Clint shook his head, "No, stay. Finish it, come when you're done." And before Bruce could say another word, Clint walked swiftly past him and into the hallway. Bruce heard their bedroom door close a minute later and sighed sadly. He had upset him and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Clint was so emotional these days that he tried to stay on his lover's good side. But the problem was… he didn't even know what was wrong.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Tony had been watching their entire interaction and even before when Clint was looking at Thor and Steve. A smirk littered his face when he gained an idea.

When the movie ended an hour later, Bruce left immediately to go check up on Clint. Only when he walked into their bedroom, Clint was asleep, but there were tears rolling silently down his cheek as he cried in his sleep. Bruce frowned and closed the door locking it. Without bothering to change into PJs, he slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around Clint. Clint didn't flinch, but Bruce knew he had awoken because he was always a light sleep and Bruce had loud footsteps. They're louder than a herd of deer running.

Bruce sighed and sat up on his elbow staring down at him. "What's wrong?" He whispered, a hand running over Clint's arm. Clint doesn't budge or speak, but he does open his eyes and stares at the wall in front of him. When he doesn't get a reply, Bruce frowns, "Clint I know you're awake. Talk to me, what's wrong?" He persisted. Again, he doesn't get a response. Bruce took a deep breath and let it out, "Clint-" he starts, but Clint cuts him off.

"Nothing." He says quickly before Bruce could lecture him about keeping things to himself. He's heard that speech more than once. "Can you just drop it please? And hold me." It didn't come out as menacing and irritated as Clint would've liked, it sounded like a plea. He knew Bruce wasn't going to argue, because arguing would just upset Clint and that was something Bruce didn't like doing.

With a reluctant sigh, Bruce laid back down and tightened his grip on Clint's body. After a few minutes, Bruce's breathing even out and Clint knew he had fallen asleep. Picking up his head, Clint looked over his shoulder and confirmed what he already knew. Dropping his head, Clint closed his eyes lavishing in the warmth from his boyfriend before he fell asleep.

.

.

**2 Days Later…**

.

.

Everyone was awoken by the sound of Christmas music playing full blast throughout the tower. It was a pleasant wake up call, but still unwanted. Natasha, Darcy, and Clint woke up grumpy; the others were okay, just a little annoyed at being woken so early. When they all scrambled on the elevator and went down to the common room, they did not expect to find Tony so wide awake and dancing around like he had squirrels in his pants. It was definitely a sight. And they never miss an opportunity for a photo shot. Only when they're phones flashed, Tony turned around.

Despite being photographed by his team, Tony continued to smile and dance around like if he wanted them to take pictures. He was in an unusually happy mood. "Tony, are you alright?" Bruce asks escorting Clint to the couch before sitting himself down.

Tony beamed, "Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seem… really…"

"Happy." Natasha finished making herself comfortable on the recliner.

"It's Christmas! Why wouldn't I be happy?" Tony asked.

"Because it's early." Clint groaned, frowning at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Well stop being big babies. We're already going to have two new ones here soon, I don't need you all starting to act like one. Anyway, stop pestering me about my mood and sit down! It's time to open presents."

"Now?" Steve asks raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think we should have breakfast and coffee first? You know, to wake us up."

"Here!" Tony walked into the kitchen and walked up with a tray of steaming hot chocolate. "Help yourself, not sit down!"

He placed the tray on the coffee table before going to the large tree in the corner and picking out gifts, separating them into different piles for everyone. Everyone gave each other peculiar looks before glancing down at the hot chocolate. "What do you think he put in it?" Darcy wondered.

"I don't know." Pepper whispers tentatively picking up a mug. She takes a whiff, "Smells good."

Tony laughed, "I wouldn't purposely poison you guys."

"Then why are you so god damn happy?" Natasha growled grabbing a cup, everyone else following suit.

"Because I cant wait for Cli- I mean everyone to open their gifts from me." Tony says passing everyone their respected pile. "Stop asking me questions and open up." He makes sure to give Clint his pile last before sitting in front of a lone present that still sits at the base of the tree.

After finally giving, the Avengers and Darcy begin to hastily rip the wrapping paper off to reveal what's inside. Pepper, Natasha, and Jane were a little more mature with their wrapping paper, but still they were also eager to see what they're gift was. And they continued to do that until they were halfway through their gifts. The Avengers only make it halfway through presents before something bad happened. And of course, Tony is the cause of it.

"Hey Clint, I got you something else. I forget to put it in your pile." Tony says taking out the present from back and handing it personally to the archer.

The archer grabbed it and leaned back against the couch before shaking the box near his ear. Something he did with all his gifts. Tony watched grinning from ear to ear as he watched Clint unwrap the box and lift the lid. But his reaction next was unexpected. He froze, his eyes staring in horror what he sees and tears begin to swim underneath his eyes.

"What did you get babe?" Bruce asks, oblivious to Clint's reaction. He turns around and takes the item out of the box. Everyone looked up to see what it was.

It was stretch mark cream.

Everyone tensed waiting for Clint to respond or do something, but before he could Tony burst out laughing into the dense atmosphere. From an outsider, Tony looked like an idiot being the only one laughing. The others were praying for Tony's life because of the look on the archer's face. Anger. Pure, white, hot anger. He's going to blow.

Steve sees this and address Tony sternly, "Stark shut up," the Captain orders.

Tony continues to laugh, "Oh come on that was funny! You honestly can't say it isn't. I mean did you see the look on his face, it was price-"

"Stark!" Natasha hisses through her teeth, her eyes on her partner.

Tony rolls his eyes, "You guys just don't understand humor. His face was perfect! Man if I knew he was self conscious of his stretch marks, I would've give him this month ago! He needs it." Tony says jokingly as he nudges Clint in the side, teasing him. Some half expected for Clint to pin Tony to the floor, his hands around his throat, screaming profanity at him. Others expected Clint to hold Tony at gunpoint and threaten a very important organ that Tony needs attached to his body. But no one expected what happened next. Clint stood from his spot, glaring daggers at the inventor to which Tony stopped laughing and started terrified up at him. Not even a second later, Clint bursted into tears and ran from the room, throwing the box at the wall on his way out.

All eyes follow Clint out the room and when they hear the elevator ding, they turn their eyes on Tony. Some glare at him; Bruce, Natasha, Steve. Some disappointed; Pepper, Jane, Thor. And Darcy busies herself in her hot chocolate, opting to staying silent and out of it.

"Tony," he flinched at the sound of Bruce's menacing voice. It's full of ominous and malice. "What did you do?"

"It was meant to be a joke-"

"Joke!? You think that was funny!?" Bruce stressed a hint of green coming into his eyes. "You know Clint is very self conscious about his body! You knew for three days now and then you go and pull this crap!" Everyone tensed when Bruce begins to shake, his closed fist trembling at his side. Tony's face turns white at the sight of Bruce. If they didn't calm him down soon, they'd all be getting a visit from Mr. Green.

Steve, knowing fully well that Bruce wouldn't hurt him, reaches up and touched Bruce's shoulder softly. "Banner," he said sternly, "Why don't you go check up on Clint? We'll handle Stark."

Bruce glances back at Steve before looking back at Tony. It's silent for a minute with no one saying or doing anything. But finally Bruce huffs angrily, turns around and walks after Clint. When Bruce is out of ear shot, Steve shoots Tony a stern look. When Steve shakes his head disappointedly, Tony actually- for the first time in his life- feels guilty.

.

**With Clint and Bruce…**

.

When Bruce opened his and Clint's bedroom, he didn't find the archer where he originally thought he would. The bed was empty and neat indicating that Clint hadn't crawled into bed at all since they left that morning. Closing the door, he frowned. Clint wasn't in the room which is where he always is, he definitely wasn't in the gym. Bruce made that off limits to him and besides Clint hated going there knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything, but watch. But… where was he?

"JARVIS, where's Clint?"

"Up on the rooftop Dr. Banner. But he requests that he not be disturbed."

"Thanks J." Bruce says heading up to the rooftop anyway. He reaches the door labeled 'Stairway to rooftop' and opens it. When Bruce makes it to the top and opens the next door, he finds him. Sitting on a hammock, wrapped in a blanket, staring into the sky watching the snow fall onto the white ground.

Bruce sighed sadly as he saw the tears running freely down Clint's face, his back shaking with sobs. "Clint…" He called to announce his presence and not scare Clint. But still, Clint jumped and turned around finally exposing the thick tears running down his face. "Oh baby." He cooed running over and enveloping Clint into his arms. For once the archer didn't pull away like normal. He actually leaned into Bruce's touch and sobbed into his lover's chest. "Don't cry, there's nothing to cry about. Stark was being a jerk." Bruce soothed, rubbing circles into Clint's back.

"Nothing to cry about!" Clint exclaimed getting out of Bruce's arms. He jumped off the hammock and turned to face his husband, the blanket tight around his body for a slight second before it dropped to the ground. Clint glared at Bruce, ignoring the cold wind biting at his skin. "Have you seen this?" He pointed an angry finger at his stomach.

Bruce stared emotionlessly at Clint's stomach before looking back up into his eyes. "I have seen it, for months now," He said nodding. "And I love seeing it. I love seeing my beautiful husband carrying our unborn child. Protecting our son and keeping him safe until he's ready to be born."

Clint scoffs, "Not the stomach." He lifted the shirt up and pointed to his side to reveal the long, white stretch marks that litter his sides. "These! These ugly, unattractive, nasty scars that will stay on me forever. And you're trying to tell me that this isn't anything to cry about. It is Bruce! Especially when I look at Steve. He doesn't have what I have, he doesn't have these-"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're jealous of Steve?" Bruce asks in disbelief, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Clint rose an eyebrow putting his shirt down, "Are you trying to tell me that you actually find me attractive with a body like this? I mean did you not see what Tony gave me minute ago."

Bruce laughed as he stood from the hammock and took a step towards Clint. "Clint you're being ridiculous-"

"I am? I am really?" Clint questioned, the look on his face daring Bruce to say something else. But Bruce doesn't seemed fazed by it.

"Yes you are. You cant possibly think I don't find you attractive anymore. You're my husband! I love you, goddammit! You're carrying our son. Our beautiful son, a life, that we created together. The stretch marks are only a reminder of what you're carrying inside you and I find that extremely attractive." Bruce caressed Clint's cheek, "You're beautiful in my eyes. I don't care what others say or don't say, you shouldn't either. It should just matter what you think of yourself."

"I don't like myself." Clint muttered stubborningly looking down.

Bruce frowned and he suddenly turned angry, Clint jumped at the tone of Bruce's voice, "Well you should and you should be thankful that you can do this. That you can actually carrying a baby. If I had a choice, I would've carried our son. I would've gladly taken the stretch marks if it meant carrying something that was a part of both of you and me." Bruce says frustrated as he turned away angrily and stomped over to the ledge to overlook the city. He closed his eyes and turned his hands into fist to calm himself. He cant lose it, especially with Clint so close. And he didn't mean to explode on him, but that was a sore subject for him. Hearing Clint say that he didn't like his body because he was pregnant reminded Bruce that he couldn't have children, unlike Clint. He was infertile and it hurt him knowing that he couldn't do what Steve and Clint. So, of course he was allowed to be angry at Clint for being so insensitive, but he couldn't get too mad.

Clint on the other hand felt horrible and guilty. He watched as his husband tried to calm himself and when Bruce's shoulders started to shake with sobs, he moved over to hug him. But when he touched Bruce's shoulder, Bruce moved away. Clint sighed, "I'm sorry Bruce. I shouldn't have said that, I'm just… upset. Upset that I cant be proud of my body like Steve."

"You think Steve is proud of his body?" Bruce whispered as he shook his head. "He isn't. And you have it easier than him."

Clint furrowed his eyebrow, "How so?"

"Because since Steve is a super soldier, he has to eat more frequently then you do to keep both him and the baby fed. He sleeps so much more and when he first got pregnant, he had so much morning sickness he had to walk around with a bucket for 3 months. At least you had a break, he didn't. The pregnancy has been so much worse on him." Bruce turned to Clint. "You don't know how lucky you are Clint."

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I didn't meant to remind you about it. You know I wouldn't do that to you intentionally." Clint apologized risking a chance and touching Bruce's shoulder. To his relief, he didn't pull away.

Bruce sighed and looked back out to the city that was barely beginning to wake up for the day. After a long pause, he turned back to Clint and gave him a smile. "It's okay, I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You didn't, you had every right to get angry. I'm being selfish, thinking of myself."

Bruce gathered Clint into his arms and smiled, "I think you a right to think about yourself right now. You are carrying our child. Your and his needs are more important then mine. But Clint just always remember that you look beautiful in my eyes. Don't be embarrassed because you have stretch marks, it's perfectly normal to gain them." Clint nodded mutely and that when he shivers. Bruce reaches down and grabs the discarded blanket. He wraps it tightly around Clint's shoulder and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go back inside."

"I don't want to see Tony right now." Clint whispers looking down.

"Don't worry, Steve and the others sent him straight. You know an angry Steve makes Tony scare, but an angry pregnant Steve will scare him shitless."

Clint smiles, "That makes me feel a little better."

"Good, now come on. There are more presents." Clint nodded once before pecking Bruce's lips and rushing inside with him to avoiding the freezing winds blowing against them.


End file.
